Patch Notes 1.1.62
Skins New Skins Alice - Wizardry Teacher Obtain from the time-limited event - Lucky Box. (The specific event time will be informed separately. No other kinds of obtaining methods within at least 3 months.) Hero Skins Optimization and Demonstration Balmond - Primal Fury Nana - Feline Wizard Karina - Phantom Blade Freya - Monster Hunter New Features & Events # Now heroes can have an image of a little wisp when the game is still downloading dynamic resources. The display will return to normal when the download completes. For now this feature applies to Kagura, Hayabusa and Fanny. # Now renewing the Starlight Member will give you 200 Tickets as the renewal reward. That’s to say, if you have bought Starlight Member in February, then after the patch version 1.1.62 goes online, you can get a reward of 200 Tickets when you buy the Starlight Member of March.Please do note that renewal reward is only for those who bought the Starlight Member of February,we will send the renewal reward manually through in-game mail to the players who buy Starlight Member of March before the update of the patch version 1.1.62. # Players now can choose Arabic language in system Options. Hero Balance Adjustments Bane Rum: basic healing amount increases from 500/750/1000/1250/1500/1750 to 680/960/1240/1520/1800/2080; time interval of each healing increases form 0.5 seconds to 0.6 seconds. Alucard Initial attack increases by 5. Fission Wave: Lifesteal bonus reduces from 0.3 to 0.15; duration of Lifesteal bonus and target locking increases from 5 sec to 8 sec. When the Ult is cast, the additional Lifesteal effect will no longer apply to basic attack. Its cooldown reduces from 36/30/24 sec to 30/25/20 sec. Adjusts the performance of their motion of basic attack Bruno World Wave: now the skill can decrease the armor of hit enemies additionally. Kagura Yin Yang Overturn: its slowing effect can no longer stack with it of Seimei Umbrella Open. The total AP bonus increases from 2.1 to 2.4. Minotaur The Rage point gained from dealt damage reduces by 1 point. Natural Rage restoration during engagement reduces by 1 point. Duration of the fury status reduces by 2 seconds. Clint Howitzer: reloading time increases from 10 seconds to 12 seconds. Gord Mystic Injunction: cooldown reduces by 1.5 seconds. Chou Only Fast: duration of the slowing effect increases from 1.7 seconds to 1.9 seconds. Saber Charge: cooldown adjusts from 9 seconds at all levels to 14/13/12/11/10/9 seconds. Ruby Don't Run, Wolf King!: the time of attack roll before damage decreases from 0.3 seconds to 0.06 seconds and it of attack roll after damage increases from 0.06 seconds to 0.429 seconds. The overall tempo remains the same. The radius of pulling effect reduces from 2.7 yards to 2.5 yards. Now it's easier to draw enemies. Alice Flowing Blood: fixes the problem that the animation time of the second-stage damage doesn't sync with the actual time. Fanny Adjusts the performance of their motion of basic attack. Gear & Battle Spells Adjustments Battle Spells Regen No longer affected by CD reduction effects. Purify Duration of control effect immunity reduces from 2 seconds to 1 seconds. System Adjustments Live Stream and Arena Contest Adjustments # On the gift scoreboard, the numbers can have different sizes according to popularity. # Adds a new leaderboard for gift giving. # Merges Likes leader board and Gift value leader board together into the Popularity leader board. # Adds a game forecast on contest live stream page. New Arena-Contest Related Achievements # Nation’s Pride: play certain number of matches to achieve. # Free-spender: give out certain value of gifts to achieve. # Money Maker: receive certain value of gifts to achieve. Optimizes the performance when scrolling the hero list and the display reset effect when switching back from other interfaces. Category:Patch Notes